Reste au près de moi
by Mey51
Summary: sorry pour le titre, et si vous aimez pas, je vais essayer de ne pas en faire une maladie.
1. Chapter 1

Japan se réveilla sur un tapis il regarda la pièce dans la quelle il se trouvait : une chambre de type babylonien assez somptueuse.

-Tu te réveille enfin ?

Il tourna la tête et vit Turkey qu'es ce que ses mains pouvaient être lourdes. Il se rappela Il avait été en guerre contre Turkey et avais perdu

-Qu..qu'es ce je fais là ?

-A vrai dire tu es dans mes appartements.

-Désoler, mais cela ne répond pas à ma question.

-Si tu ne te souviens pas tu es mon esclave à présent tu m'appartiens.. entièrement. Mais je vais être gentil, je te laisse la fin de la journée avec le reste de tes combattants.

Japan se fit donc conduire aux vrais cachots où se trouvaient ses soldats qui avaient fièrement combattus pour lui mais le sort que leurs réservaient cette défaite étais dans le meilleurs des cas devenir esclave, tout comme lui. Mais après tout, le japonais préférer mourir d'épuisement dans un champ plutôt qu'être à la merci de Turkey.

Il fut tirer de ses pensés par une troupe de soldats babyloniens qui les emmenaient dans la soute d'un bateau. Japan fut soulager de voir qu'on l'avait pris pour un de ses soldats, il n'allait pas finir comme il le pensait il avait peut être même une chance de s'enfuir.

Personne dans cet endroit humide, infesté de bêtes et de marchandises en tout genres ne saurait dire le nombre de jours qu'ils passeraient sur mer.

Mais dès que la lumière du jour revint à leurs pupilles ils furent amenés presque à bout de force sur la place principale.

Ils ont durent restés des heures sous le soleil, Japan quant à lui restait debout sous cette chaleur à crevée essayant de se faire à sa nouvelle vie quand soudain il sentit quelque chose de très doux contre sa jambe : c'était un chat qui miaulât dès qu'il se sentit remarqué entièrement captivé par ce petit être il se mit à genoux afin de le caressait, le chat qu'en à lui jouaient sur les chaînes qui tillaient.

-Sale esclave…

Japan se retourna pour apercevoir son vendeur un fouet levé au dessus de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux tout en serrant le chat contre lui.

Il attendit un peu mais rien ne se passais. Il recouvrir les yeux et vit que quelqu'un tenais le fouet.

Il avait bien le type grec : très grand et assez fort, la peau hâlée et des grands yeux verts olive.

-Kurios … ? (merci Monsieur Haushalter)

La personne que le vendeur d'esclaves venait d'appeler « seigneur » regarda notre petit Kiku(j'ai rien trouvée d'autre sorry) , déposa un genoux à terre tendant la main vers le japonais et demanda :

-Je peux…avoir…mon chat… ?

-Oh..bien sur.

Dès que Japan rendu le chat, l'animal se nichât derrière l'épaule de son maitre.

-…Combien coût-il ?

-Ah mais vous n'avez pas besoins de payé.

Juste après que le vendeur lui remis une clef, il tendit à celui qui venait de devenir officiellement son esclave.

-Viens..


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde; vous avez détester la premiere partie de ma fic?(j'ai reçu qu'une review) Avec l'aide plus qu'inespérée de Félicia Martins, auteur de Stockholm Syndrom qui est plus que hyper gentille de m'avoir corriger et réécrit la plus part des passages suivant, j'espère que OUI(sinon j'appelle Ivan).Merki pour tout Félie*tear*. Appart ça, je tiens à remercier ma Famille, surtout mes deux très chères wilfes: Roro, ma grande wilfette, et Sovay: ma tit' wilfe. BIG HUG à vous deux...Nan...à vous trois...**

**Who Whant a hug? (= pancarte)**

* * *

><p>Japan était impressionné, son maitre faisait une tête de plus que lui. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi tout le monde les regardait, l'achat d'esclave était pourtant quelque chose de courant.<p>

- On est…arrivés…Tu entres…?

Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, plus ou moins choqué par l'endroit où on l'invitait à entrer : un temple comme ceux réservés aux dieux. Il se décida à entrer ; à l'intérieur, il y avait des chats, au minimum une centaine se trouvait là.

- J'espère...qu'ils ne te…dérangeront pas.

- Oh, pas du tout, j'adore les chats.

- …Tu veux voir…ta chambre ?

- Euh...oui.

Ils montèrent un petit escalier de pierre et arrivés en haut (suspense) ENCORE des chats, mais cette fois rien qu'une dizaine, et pour cause la chambre était assez petite : il n'y avait qu'un grand lit. Soudain, Japan se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de lit en bas ni même un canapé.

- Excusez-moi mais où allez vous dormir ?

- …

- …(gros plan)

- Ici…il n'y a pas…d'autre chambre.

- (blush)...Euh…mais...mais...ça ne vous dérange pas…que...je dorme…la nuit...avec…

-…pas que la nuit...

- (blush encore plus)

- Oh…j'y pense...

Japan entendit un cliquetis métallique et juste après quelque chose de lourd tomba sur le sol.

- Désolé…j'avais oublié…que tu les avais…

- M...merci.

- …Je reviens (descend)

Le japonais s'assit sur le lit. Il devait trouver un moyen de retourner chez lui, en somme s'échapper d'ici, son maître avait l'air de lui faire confiance, cela lui facilitait la tache. En y pensant, peut-être qu'il devrait faire en sorte à son retour chez lui que le grec soit récompensé...

Ce dernier était en train de remonter les marches, une gamelle à la main.

- (tend la gamelle à Japan) C'est…pour toi...

Japan observa l'étrange substance blanche qui se trouvait dans le récipient. Pour ne pas paraitre impoli, il porta la coupole à ses lèvres.

C'était délicieux, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce gout lui était familier, faisant remonter dans tout son être la plus tendre et douce nostalgie qu'il eut jamais connue, elle l'entourait comme une étreinte protectrice, tellement elle semblait omniprésente autour de lui.

- …Attend moi (redescend et remonte juste après avec une cuillère qu'il tent à Japan)

- (prend la cuillère avec un sourire radieux) Merci.

Japan souriait à la personne qui avait la possibilité de se servir de son corps comme d'un objet, mais qu'importe, il était heureux et quasiment convaincu que vu l'air passif de son maitre, il ne lui ferait jamais rien. Il mangea de plus belle.

- (s'assit juste à coté de Japan) Excuse moi…je n'ai…rien d'autre…pour l'instant…mais je peux...te faire venir des vrais plats…si tu veux...

- Pas la peine de t'excuser, c'est très bon.

Il aurait juré voir son maitre rougir très légèrement, quoique ce fut difficile à dire avec la peau mate qu'il avait.

- C'est…ce que je donne…à mes chats…

- ...Ils sont bien traités dans ce cas.

Il continua à manger, son maître ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule fois durant son repas. Quand il eut fini, il donna ce qui restait aux chats.

- Dis…comment…tu t'appelles?

Japan réfléchit, mieux valait que l'autre ne sache pas l'importance qu'il avait.

- ...Kiku.

- ...Mon prénom…est Héraclès…

L'éphèbe n'en revenait pas que cet homme qui était assez lent et paisible puisse avoir le même nom que celui qui a accompli les douze travaux, remarque, cela expliquerait le temple (FAKE, Hercule n'a jamais eut de temple)

- …A part ça je suis le fils de ce pays…

- Hein ?

- Appelle-moi Greece.

Lui, le fils d'un pays, il était comme lui... Japan savait que si un pays avait un fils, ce dernier le remplacerait un jour ou l'autre.

- Mais...mais...tu vas devenir quelqu'un de puissant.

- ...Ou pas...ça dépend…de ce que ma mère…me laissera.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu connais…ce genre de choses?

- Hum...ah...euh…oui….J'ai déjà rencontré ma nation…

Kiku regarda aux alentours, gêné, et s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus aucun chat.

- Où sont-ils partis ?  
>-… Il va bientôt faire nuit… ils sont partis chasser… Allonge-toi.<p>

- Pardon ?

- Au lit.  
>-Tr…très bien.<br>Il s'allongea, tourné vers l'extérieur du lit, afin d'oublier le fait qu'il s'apprêtait à dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre, de surcroit un homme. L'autre en question entra à son tour dans le lit, et des couvertures retombèrent sur Japan, qui sentit l'autre nation se coller très fort à lui. Le japonais se tortilla dans tous les sens afin de se défaire des bras qui l'entouraient mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il se retourna pour demander au grec de le lâcher ; il était déjà endormi.

C'est pas vrai ce type à une force herculéenne…  
>Herculéenne = Hercule =Héraclès<br>…ceci explique cela…

Il s'endormit tout en sachant qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

* * *

><p><strong> Et voila.. la suite plus tard.<strong>

**Prochainement: Kiku va faire le ménage!(action)**

** Balançaient moi des tomates, des poussins(attention pour eux), des patates, des tuyaux, des scones, des hamburgers(Amé si t'en as..) j'suis preneuse ^^ *brique*...même ça...*soon die* ...**ug...


	3. Chapter 3

**nya à tous^^.**

**Tout d'abord suminase pour le retard mais je suis privée d'internet par mes parents (ces s******); là je suis au CDI en espérant que aucune des deux paires d'yeux de rapaces de surveillante ne remarquent rien...**

**Oui je sais, ma vie n'a rien de passionant(ou vous n'en avaez rien à faire)... passons donc à notre ("très") joli chapitre corrigé et revu par ma chère Félie.**

**Btw, les personnages présent dans ce texte ne m'apparient pas le moin du monde, seule l'idée de la mise en scene est de moi.**

**Le mot de la fin du début(Ô_Ò): VOUS ME MANQUEZ TOUS!**

* * *

><p>Japan se réveilla les yeux fermés. Il voulait dormir encore un peu, mais sentit un courant bref sur son visage et en ouvrant les yeux, fut immédiatement plongé dans deux grandes orbes couleur olive.<p>

- …Tu es réveillé...?

- Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

- …Rien.

Le grec retomba lourdement sur le lit, un bras cachant ses yeux.

- …Je te laisse…faire ce que tu veux…ici…sauf virer les chats…et surtout…je t'interdis…de sortir…sans moi.

- Très bien, et que fera toi, que feras-tu ?

-…Je…dors…

- Compris.

Kiku descendit l'escalier.

Une fois en bas, il s'aperçut que la veille, il était passé à coté d'une saleté sans nom qui trainait dans l'immense pièce principal, surement laissée là aux chats. Il ne pouvait pas passer à coté. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y avait rien qui puisse lui faire office de tablier, mais il réussit néanmoins à trouver un balai, et dut prendre un plat cassé en guise de pelle. Il était fin prêt pour l'action : poussière, plafond, sol, meubles, chats et ce qui s'en suivait. Tout allait y passer.

Il finissait de changer la dernière caisse lorsqu'il entendit soudain un drôle de bruit.

- Ouah…

Greece était sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

- Tu es là depuis quand ?

- Je viens…de descendre…tu n'as…pas faim ?

- Non, j'ai mangé un peu quand j'ai nourris les chats. Quelle heure est-il ?

En guise de réponse, le grec pointa son doigt vers un rayonnement d'une couleur orangée, intense : le soleil qui était en train de disparaitre.

- Oh, j'ai travaillé aussi longtemps…

Cette pensée fit remonter toutes les courbatures, tout l'épuisement que Japan n'avait pas ressentit jusqu'à présent. Sa vision se troubla avant que ses yeux ne se ferment définitivement et qu'il se sente tomber en arrière puis rattraper, juste quand il allait toucher le sol.

Il savait bien par qui.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais n'en avait aucune envie. Il commençait à s'assoupir, entendant juste le bruit des pas de son maitre qui montait les escaliers. Bientôt, il s'endormit tout à fait, mais juste avant de glisser complètement dans les bras de Greece, un dernier mot franchit ses lèvres.

« Merci.»

* * *

><p><strong>... Félie je t'adore (ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent ma fic(quand même)).<strong>

**Nya~je sais pas quoi dire... ah si:**

_**Prochain chapitre, âmes sensibles s'abstenir:**_

_**Il va contenir des scènes trèèèès...choquantes.**_

_**donc si votre petit(e) soeur (frère) n'arrête pas de regarder au dessus de votre épaule, essayer de la(le) chasser (ou au pire j'vous prête Ivan pour la journée)**_

_**ou si vous êtes la petit(e) soeur (frère) qui va sur l'ordi pour embéter son ainé(e)... cours pour ne pas finir dans l'union soviétique^J^.**_

**Sur ce... Nujt mes readers.**

**PS: tit délicasses à mes wi(l)fes, je vous promet d'avoir de bons résultats pour venir vous voir aussi souvent que possible*hug***


	4. Chapter 4

**Nya/nujt à touuuss!**

**Today le chapitre spéciale réalisé dans son entière intégralité (sauf le sujet) par Féliecia Martins... nyaaa *tremble* je vous laisse profiter de son style d'écriture...et de la **_fin_.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla le lendemain, seul, un rayon de soleil chatouillant doucement ses paupières lourdes et constata que la chaleur du corps à coté de lui l'avait quitté, signe que le grec avait du se lever depuis un bon bout de temps. Soupçon confirmé lorsqu'il s'assit, frottant ses yeux toujours embués de fatigue. À la place d'Héraclès ne restait que des draps froissés. L'heure était déjà bien avancée, lui signifiant qu'il avait du lui aussi dormir très longtemps. Kiku saisit sa chemise de nuit, l'étreignant comme pour atteindre son propre cœur à travers.<p>

Mais pourquoi… ? Pourquoi l'avait-il ainsi laissé ainsi, un si long moment sans surveillance ? Croyait-il véritablement qu'il n'allait pas tenter, essayer de s'enfuir, de s'échapper, de retourner chez lui ? Lui faisait-il confiance à ce point ou ne s'agissait-il pas plutôt d'un piège destiné à éprouver sa loyauté ? se demandait le jeune japonais, méfiant et préoccupé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait qu'un moyen de le vérifier.

Japan se leva doucement, prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer le sommier, puis descendit lentement les marches, retenant sa respiration, avec des précautions de voleur.

Arrivé dans la cuisine déjà inondée de soleil, il put souffler à nouveau, Greece n'était pas là. Seuls les quelques dizaines de chats le fixaient bizarrement de leurs yeux en amande, comme s'ils connaissaient ses plans, ses intentions et le contemplaient avec des airs de reproches. Après tout, d'aucuns disaient que les chats pouvaient lire dans l'esprit des hommes. Pouvait-il en être de même avec les pays ?

Kiku s'agenouilla et pressa à nouveau sa chemise entre ses doigts, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais se sentait coupable.

Coupable de quoi ? Il se le demandait bien.

Coupable de quitter cet endroit ou il était traiter comme un esclave, plus bas qu'un homme ?

Coupable de partir d'un pays ou il n'aurait de toute façon jamais sa place, car il ne s'agissait tout simplement pas de_ son_ pays ?

Coupable de trahir la confiance d'un autre peut-être, mais peu importait puisqu'il le faisait pour sauver sa peau, cette personne n'était qu'un étranger pour lui…

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi sentait-il son cœur se serrer à la perspective d'abandonner… ce territoire, cette nation qui l'avait accueilli, même si ça avait été dans les pires conditions qui soient…

Il ne pouvait décemment pas disparaitre ainsi.

Un chat miaula et vint se frotter contre sa jambe, ses yeux grands ouverts de surprise et de nostalgie et de chagrin muet comme pour dire : « mais tu ne vas nous laisser quand même, dis ? »

Non, il ne pouvait pas, il _n'allait_ pas laisser ses pauvres bêtes comme ça.

Il ignorait ou le grec était parti, mais il supposait qu'il serait content de retrouver les écuelles de ses chats pleines à son retour, juste avant de s'apercevoir… qu'il serait parti.

Il se releva donc, fixa quelques instants le Soleil Levant qu'il avait hâte de rejoindre puis entreprit d'aller rapidement leur préparer à manger et à boire avec ce qu'il restait de lait et des restes de la veille, après quoi, il se baissa et déposa soigneusement les gamelles devant les félins avec un petit sourire. Lequel devait sonner faux puisque pas un d'entre eux ne toucha à sa pâtée, restant chacun campé sur ses quatre pattes, continuant à le regarder. Le japonais se redressa et détourna la tête, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ou du moins, d'essayer.

En effet, dès qu'il tentait de faire un pas, à chaque fois qu'il levait un pied, un chat passait en dessous ou s'y accrochait, manquant de le faire tomber et rendant sa progression difficile. Bientôt se fut une marée mouvante qui l'empêchait presque d'avancer, semblant vouloir le retenir avec des mines enjôleuses, minaudantes, et un concert suppliant de miaulements de s'élever, l'implorant de rester. Les suppliques se firent déchirantes lorsqu'il atteint le perron, tandis qu'ils lui tournaient autour de plus en vite. Un dernier cri et Kiku dévala les quelques marches, enjamba un dernier chat et s'éclipsa finalement, déguerpit presque en courant.

Il ne voulait pas se retourner mais aurait juré que s'il l'avait fait, se serait un attroupement de félins, figés comme des statues de cire, avec la même expression intemporelle de tristesse qu'il aurait vu. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se déconcentrer, perdre de vue son nouvel objectif, atteindre la grand place et s'y acheter de nouveaux vêtements qui ne lui donnerait plus l'air d'un esclave, et ce, avec l'argent qu'il avait obtenu du grec, qu'il lui avait confié pour les commissions hebdomadaires qu'il attendait de lui.

Encore une chose pour lequel il lui faisait confiance…

Mais peu importe, se dit le jeune japonais, de toute façon il n'aurait plus jamais _l'occasion_ d'y revenir, de revoir le grec, alors à quoi bon se préoccuper de motifs aussi futiles ? Penser plutôt à ne pas avoir l'air d'un esclave qui s'échappe de chez son maitre, voilà sur ce quoi il devait se focaliser. Ne pas courir mais marcher rapidement. Déjà son cœur battait plus vite. Il n'avait pas songé à ce qu'il ferait _après_, ne savait même pas s'il avait assez d'argent pour s'acheter les habits qui lui étaient nécessaires, encore moins pour prendre un bateau qui l'emmènerait loin d'ici.

Malgré tout, il devait atteindre la Grand place, _l'atrium_. Afficher l'attitude la plus innocente et soumise que possible. Ne pas prêter attention aux regards interrogateurs autour de soi. Juste continuer de courir, à petites foulées. _Se dépecher_.

« Kiku…! » Une exclamation. Surprise. Le bruit d'un objet lourd, probablement un panier en osier, qui heurte le sol. Et une cavalcade rapide, des foulées mesurées.

Le jeune japonais sentit son pouls s'accélérer, alors qu'il se mettait pour de bon à courir.

« Cours, ne te retourne pas. » Voilà tout ce à quoi il devait penser. Juste rester en vie. Telle une bête traquée.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive à moi ? »

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux, coulaient sur son visage, occultaient sa vue. A chaque pas, il menaçait de trébucher, de se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose ou de bousculer quelqu'un, ce qui lui serait fatal.

Il se rendait à présent compte à quelle mauvaise idée il avait eu de se débiner ainsi, sans la moindre préparation, il s'était leurré, il n'avait pas le moindre plan, mis à part courir en espérant que personne ne le saisirait par la manche pour le ramener à son « maitre ».

« Ne t'arrêtes pas. Ne regarde pas. » Malgré les suppliques qu'il s'adressait à lui-même, il ne pouvait empêcher la terreur de croitre à chaque instant, de resserrer son étau sur son cœur. La terreur et la lâcheté, car il se sentait en cet instant si lâche, si _misérable_, si _lamentable_, comme un gamin prit en faute, comme un soldat désertant volontairement, comme un coupable qui continuerait de fuir en avant invariablement, la faute dont il s'était rendu coupable…

« Prodóti̱s…! » (Traitre !)

C'était d'avoir fuit, d'être ce qu'il était : un déserteur, un traitre.

« KIKU ! » Le fait que la voix soit cette fois-ci si vive et éveillée, vibrante de colère fit trembler ses jambes, et il en pressa encore davantage sa cavale, sprintant comme un dératé, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pourrait continuer éternellement ainsi. Il avait beau être un pays, les événements des dernières semaines l'avaient profondément éprouvé, psychiquement autant que physiquement, et puis il ne s'attendait pas au fait que le grec puisse courir aussi vite, apathique comme il était d'habitude.

Et ses foulées qui se rapprochaient, à chaque seconde, gagnant du terrain sur le japonais paniqué, le rendant fou, il voulu alors regarder, juste jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule, alors que les larmes brouillaient toujours sa vision, et aperçut d'une manière trouble, bien plus proche qu'il ne le pensait, le grec qui s'élançait dans une dernier foulée vers lui, le bras tendu et…l'inévitable se produisit.

Kiku trébucha sur l'un des pavés qui couvraient l'esplanade, poussa un cri inarticulé et s'effondra lourdement sur le dos, heurta douloureusement le sol, puis… tout fut finit.

Il se sentit soulevé sans ménagement tandis qu'une gifle claquait contre sa joue, en resta interdit, sanglotant juste avec plus d'ardeur, poussant des « gomenasai, gomen… » inaudibles en espérant juste être assez pitoyable pour que Héraclès ne lui fasse pas de mal, au mieux qu'il lui laisse la vie…

Arrivés au temple, le grec monta rapidement les marches avant de laisser tomber sans ménagement le jeune japonais sur le sol, et d'attacher ses poignets avec ses mêmes menottes qu'il portait à son arrivée. Il n'essaya pas de se débattre, ayant auparavant tenté le coup, en vain et estimant que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver encore plus sa situation, déjà peu glorieuse. Honteuse était le mot.

« Comment as-tu me faire ça ? » Sa voix, emplie de colère à peine contenue, le cingla telle la gifle qu'il avait reçue un peu plus tôt, et dont la cuisante brulure continuait à se faire sentir sur son visage.

« Gomenasai… je suis tellement désolé… » La sienne n'était qu'un murmure.

« Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de la chance que t'as ? Tu ne le sais pas… n'est-ce pas ? »

Kiku ne répondit pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était…

« Rentrer à la maison, pleura-t-il, rentrer chez moi, c'est-

- Chez toi ? Mais chez toi c'est ici maintenant ! Tu n'as plus nulle part ou aller alors je peux savoir d'où t'es venu cette idée stupide ? »

A nouveau, silence.

« REPONDS ! tonna Greece en le frappant au visage, que croyais-tu faire ensuite ?

- Je… je ne sais pas…

- Alors comme ça tu me détestes à ce point ? Je n'ai jamais vu d'esclave aussi ingrat… ingrat et lâche que toi Kiku ! Je ne savais pas que la lâcheté comptait parmi les qualités premières des japonais », siffla-t-il froidement.

Japan avait les yeux baissés, ne pensant pas être capable un jour de se regarder en face de nouveau.

« Regarde-moi ! » Il empoigna violement le menton et le tira vers le haut, forçant ses yeux à croiser les siens.

« Je… je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée… au fond de moi je le savais », tenta-t-il de se justifier, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il y voyait de la colère, de la déception, et surtout, de la tristesse, une profonde et insondable tristesse qui fonçait ses habituels orbes olive, les rendant terribles et redoutables.

« Et tu crois que ça va suffire à racheter ta conduite ? » rugit-il. Le jeune japonais se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Oh ce qu'il aurait voulu disparaitre à ce moment.

« Tu m'as trahi… déclara-t-il et sa voix se radoucit inexplicablement, tu m'as déçu… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… mais plus que tout, tu m'as blessé, Japan… tu m'as fait très mal… »

Il saisit quelque chose derrière son dos, qu'il avait du accrocher à sa ceinture pour ne pas que Kiku le remarque.

« C'est pourquoi… j'ai décidé…

Sa voix était comme le calme avant la tempête.

« De t'imprimer cette même douleur, de te châtier comme il se doit, de te faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert en te voyant t'enfuir, ce matin, devant moi. »

Déjà plus rapide, elle avait perdue ces intonations doucereuses. Le japonais pouvait voir l'objet qu'il lui dévoila bientôt, le levant devant lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas y avoir d'ambigüités sur ses intentions.

Un fouet. Les yeux de Japan s'agrandirent de terreur, avant que l'objet de torture ne s'abatte sur son visage et n'entame sa peau, alors il les ferma, poussa un unique cri, sentant la brulure et le sang couler de l'entaille.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de ça, de t'enfuir comme ça devant moi ! »

Il le força à se retourner, le poussa violemment contre le mur et déchira ses vêtements. Un nouveau cri, une nouvelle estafilade, cette fois-ci courant sur son dos.

« Je te faisais confiance, j'avais foi en toi ! »

Un autre coup, plus fort, qui creuse une nouvelle meurtrissure, plus profonde, et un hurlement, déchirant.

« Je t'ai laissé seul parce que…je pensais pourvoir croire en toi, comme je n'ai jamais cru en quelqu'un!

Il frappait, encore et encore.

« Et toi tu m'as donné tort ! Tu ne pensais qu'à ta petite personne, je suis sur maintenant que de tout ce que tu m'as dit tu ne pensais pas un mot !

La verge claquait, encore et toujours.

« Tu es un égoïste Japan ! Rien qu'un sale égoïste et un opportuniste ! »

Sauf qu'il ne criait plus, à présent. C'est à peine si un frémissement traversait son corps lorsque Greece le frappait.

« Alors tu ne cries plus ? Tu as décidé de me résister en plus, tu veux juste me faire le plus de mal possible c'est ça ! »

Un petit rire discret. Désespéré.

« Et tu te permets de te foutre de moi maintenant ! »

A nouveau il le força à se retourner, face à lui, le fouet levé.

Un petit sourire triste, misérable.

« Vas-y, tu as entièrement raison, et ça depuis le début… Je mérite chaque coup, chaque blessure que tu m'infliges, car je ne peux en réalité qu'imaginer la peine que tu ressens, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, merci…merci pour tout. »

Le grec suspendit son geste et resta un instant interdit, comme s'il ne savait plus quoi faire, ces traits eux-mêmes figés dans une expression de rare colère.

Kiku sentit son cœur ralentir et il ouvrit lentement les yeux, il en était sur et certain, dans quelques instants, Héraclès allait baisser son arme et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre…

« Tu tiens vraiment à me défier jusqu'au bout, j'aurai vraiment tout loupé avec toi, HEIN?

Le cœur du japonais manque un battement. Un sourire torve, presque sadique tendait ses lèvres tandis qu'une rage telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vue (et espérait ne jamais en voir) congestionnait, défigurait peu à peu son visage.

Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur lui, et sans lui laisser la possibilité ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un geste, sans lui laisser la moindre chance d'évasion, lacéra ce qu'il lui restait de chemise, de pantalon et de sous-vêtements, jusqu'à ne laisser que des lambeaux éparses, et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, sur ses jambes nues et sans défense, sur son torse dénudé et vulnérable.

Japan se mit à gémir et éclata en sanglots lorsqu'il atteignit une zone particulièrement fragile et sensible de son corps, la flagellant sans merci ni répit.

« ALORS TU VEUX LE RESSENTIR ? EH BIEN PUISQUE C'EST-CE QUE TU DESIRES…! »

Il hurla en comprenant ce que l'autre avait en tête.

« TU VAS VOIR ! »

Les doigts pénétrèrent son entrée à l'improviste, s'enfonçant sans permission ni pitié dans son intimité.

« NON PAS SA ! PITIE HERACLES PAS SA ! »

Il avait beau hurler et se tortiller en tout sens pour tenter d'échapper à la torture qui déchirait son corps déjà meurtri en bon nombre d'endroits, se tordant de douleur sous les coups cinglants qui l'écorchait, entamait sa peau et le blessait chacun un peu plus, il ne pouvait empêcher le grec d'aller incessamment plus loin en lui, sans nulle pitié.

« TU AS MAL, N'EST-CE PAS, SA TE FAIT TELLEMENT MAL QUE TU VOUDRAIS EN CREVER ? »

Ses lamentations, de plus en plus faibles à mesure qu'il perdait ses forces en s'échinant sans succès dans une bataille qu'il savait perdue d'avance, se firent déchirantes lorsque Greece remplaça ses doigts par quelque chose de plus gros, sa verge.

« NON ARRETE JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! YAMETE ! YAMETE KUDASAI ! »

Il l'écartelait à présent, déchiquetait ses chairs, l'immolait en un mot.

« YAAAMEEETEEE ! »

L'autre ne l'écoutait plus, une lueur de pure démence brillant dans ses yeux habituellement éteints.

Il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Si cela ne marchait pas, il aurait épuisé tous ses recours, et se retrouverait alors sans aucune solution, exposé, entièrement démuni face à la folle fureur grecque.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait s'en remettre complètement à lui, il devait se confier, se livrer.

Cette confidence résidait en un unique mot, un aveu, affirmé avec le plus de ferveur et de passion dont il était capable, une révélation criée ardemment, sincèrement :

« あいしてる ギリシャサン・・・ »

(AISHITERU GIRISHA-SAN !)

* * *

><p><strong>nya.. je vous jure que je pensais pas que ce serai aussi hard... pov' Kiku =3='.<strong>

_**Prochain chapitre (il faut bien la happy end):**_

**Félie**_** faut que tu me passe la suite en DocX car je sais pas écrire le japonais, ni le grec, ni le suédois, ni le finlandais. **_

_**(la pas doué) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila, pour tout ceux que la fin du dernier chapitre à laisser sur un "_TU PEUX PAS LAISSER KIKU DANS CET ETAT LA!_" et ben vous en faites dont pas; ma très chère Félicia avait tout prévue à l'avance. So... voici en excusivité la TOUTE dernière fin de cette fic( non je ne pense pas refaire une suite, mais bon; si vous me proposé quelque chose qui m'inspire je ferai pis etre une suite).**

**Aller, bonne lecture ^J^**

**Ps: je n'ai toujours pas inventé les perso d'hetalia à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, et même ce chapitre et le précédent n'ont pas étaient écrit de mon clavier.. _nujt_..**

* * *

><p>En un instant, ses yeux se figèrent. S'agrandirent. Son mouvement se suspendit dans l'air. C'était comme si tous les nuages de colère qui s'étaient distillés dans ses orbes, faisant goutte à goutte couler tout le venin qui s'y trouvait, s'en étaient d'un coup déchargés, libérés de leur courroux, de leur rancœur, pour laisser place à une teinte de stupéfaction totale, de pure surprise, aussi pure qu'un ciel d'orage après le passage salvatrice de pluies torrentielles, enfin lavé de toute cette folie furieuse, meurtrière, redevenant aussi clairs et lumineux qu'ils l'avaient toujours été. Seul demeurait un agréable saisissement. Teinté d'effroi.<p>

Un claquement sec retentit quand le fouet toucha le sol. Kiku sentit un poids lui tomber dessus lorsque le grec s'affaissa, sans défense, sans nulle barrière ou protection face à la détresse à laquelle il était en proie et resta muet, incapable d'esquisse le moindre geste. Il décida néanmoins de réagir lorsqu'il sentit ses épaules se hausser et s'abaisser à un rythme régulier de sanglots inaudibles, et passa silencieusement autour un bras hésitant, se demandant si c'était la bonne attitude à adopter.

« Qu'est c'que… qu'est-ce que j'ai… fait… » pleurait-il en caressant doucement sa peau, imprégnant dans ses doigts et sa mémoire les marques qu'il lui avait fait. Japan n'avait pas le courage de lui répondre. A la place de ça, il le laissa donc déblatérer des flots de paroles sans but, entrecoupées par l'émotion :

« Japan… non… s'il te plait… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu… c'est pas possible… tant de sang… excuse-moi… comment j'ai pu… excuse-moi… te faire autant de mal… pitié… lacérer… détruire… ainsi… ce qui m'est le plus cher… pitié…pardonne-moi…Kiku ! » En disant cela, sa voix s'était faite plus forte, désespérée, son ton plus misérable et pitoyable encore, et le jeune japonais comprit au toucher délicat sur sa peau qu'il essayait de l'embrasser. Il se recula aussitôt, d'instinct, autant que le lui permettait le mur contre lequel il était appuyé. La douleur ne s'était pas moins atténuée, et chacun de ses baisers le brulait telle la braise.

Blessé, Greece se retira alors, lui lança un dernier regard avant de disparaitre par l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant le jeune japonais seul et atterré.

Celui-ci se recroquevilla sur lui-même, il n'était pas encore capable de recevoir des marques d'affections de sa part, celles qu'il lui avait fait restés bien trop présente pour l'instant dans son esprit. Il aurait voulu qu'il comprenne…

Son absence ne fut pas longue cependant. Il revint bientôt, bardé de bandages, de baumes, d'onguents et d'autres huiles aux vertus désinfectantes, et, sans un mot, évitant son regard, commença à lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Japan se laissa faire, frissonna et grimaça d'inconfort au début, mais en digne représentant, il s'appliqua à ne laisser échapper aucune plainte. Peu à peu, à mesure que le grec se concentrait sur certaines zones, que ses mains habiles et expérimentées exploraient avec délice les points sensibles de son corps, il se détendit et se mit même à éprouver un certain plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, le grec cessa ses caresses pour appliquer délicatement des bandes de gazes sur son dos et ses membres meurtris avant d'apposer un pansement juste au dessus de son œil et sur sa joue, et de couvrir son front de petits baisers furtifs.

Le jeune japonais ne put s'empêcher de rougir, cela faisait un bon moment que la douleur avait refluée et il commençait à se sentit _un peu trop _bien en présence du grec. Lequel s'en était à nouveau allé, il l'entendit descendre les escaliers, puis revenir quelques instants plus tard, de son habituel pas trainant.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Kiku pouvait voir une lueur amusée, de joie et de gaieté transparaitre dans ses prunelles olive, _rieuses_, en faisant davantage ressortir leur couleur par des reflets taquins et espiègles.

L'une de ses mains dissimulait quelque chose, qu'il abritait derrière son dos, et malgré tous ses efforts, le jeune japonais ne parvint pas à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait, même en se tortillant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il savait que ce n'était pas très poli, qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester calme, mais sa curiosité était trop forte, et puis, cela devait certainement avoir un rapport avec lui, le concerner, non ?

« Ne bouge pas trop, ça pourrait réveiller tes douleurs », fit Greece d'un ton affectueux et protecteur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et déclara :

« Au départ… je voulais te l'offrir… pour te récompenser de ton travail… »

Le japonais l'observait avec le plus grand intérêt, tandis qu'il lui présentait ses paumes fermées.

« Mais…à présent...je voudrais juste…te l'offrir…pour que tu me pardonnes… »

Tout en parlant, il écartait peu à peu les doigts pour lui montrer ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose…mais c'est pour toi… »

Il lui dévoila finalement le dit objet, qui s'avéra être…

Un serre-tête noir assorti d'adorables oreilles de chat de la même couleur en tissu duveteux. (comme celle de Mew Mew XD)

Japan rougit encore plus lorsque le grec les lui plaça cérémonieusement sur le haut du crane, avant d'en ajuster la tenue, avec des mouvements tendres et doux, comme s'il eût peur qu'il le repoussât.

Lentement, ce dernier porta les mains à ses cheveux et fit doucement bouger l'accessoire, avec un petit sourire paisible et serein , un sourire rassurant comme seul lui savait les faire et qui apaisa immédiatement les craintes du grec, fit envoler ses doutes quant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, soit déposer ses lèvres sur celles souples et gentilles du japonais, qui les accueillit joyeusement pour un baiser aimant et câlin, comme il accueillit en lui cet amour si particulier, conflictuel et passionné, fusionnel et exclusif que lui vouait Greece sans aucune limite.

« 有賀と ございます。

- Σ 'αγαπώ Ιαπωνία. (S'agapó̱ Iapo̱nía)

- 私も… »

Le japonais se sentit soudain soulevé et porté jusqu'au lit ou il atterrit en douceur, le grec au-dessus de lui.

« Et à partir de maintenant… tu seras mon chat…même mon chat préféré… »

* * *

><p><strong>Petit mot de Félie (qui est pour moi au départ):<strong>

_**(****Because Cat's Ears are my justice XD j'avais juste envie de sortir ça c'est parti d'un doujin au départ… tu me diras ce que t'en penses ! n'hésites pas à apporter toutes les modifs nécessaires en tout cas j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner en version finale ! aishiteru c'est je t'aime en japonais, et à la fin Japan dit merci à Greece qui lui répond par un autre je t'aime et enfin un moi aussi de Kiku ! voili voilou~)**_

* * *

><p><strong>C'est enfin fini. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fanfiction..<strong>

**Et ne vous inquiétez pas; pour ceux qui ont aimé, cette fic sera rapidement suivie d'une petite soeur que j'ai bien l'intention de publier incessamment sous peu.**


End file.
